Set Sail for Fuckery
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: You and Riko take Captain Watanabe's boat out for a spin on You's birthday. Riko brought something extra to celebrate the occasion. (Happy birthday, You!) (futa)


"Happy birthday, You!" Her eight friends all called out in unison, smiling brightly at the beaming birthday girl. You couldn't have asked for anything better. Even though they all had been separated by university, the fact that all of them had been able to come back to their hometown to celebrate her birthday made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She couldn't imagine anything wiping the smile from her face.

"Aww, you all are the best!" She hugged the two closest people to her, which just happened to be her best friend Chika and her girlfriend Riko. They both smiled warmly and hugged her back, with Chika placing a party hat on top of You's head. On the kitchen table they'd commandeered was a cake which Chika and Ruby had worked together on to make. She had a feeling that the toy boat placed in the center was Chika's doing. It looked like she had taken it directly from her bathtub and just stuck it on the cake. The thought made You grin.

There were also drinks, cups, plates, and silverware for everybody, along with a small stack of presents. Not everybody had the solo living budget to give presents to every one of their friends, so some of the girls had chipped in together to get something. Not that You minded. She didn't need presents at all. As long as her friends were with her, that was all she needed to be happy.

The party went pretty smoothly as the day wore on into the evening. You had two pieces of cake, because she was the birthday girl and it was fucking delicious. She went and thanked Chika and Ruby for it, which made Ruby blush. Even if Aqours had helped her break out of her shell, she still could seem shy and unsure sometimes. Thankfully, Chika had enough enthusiasm for both of them, which put Ruby at ease.

There was also time to have some fun. In between pieces of cake, she blew a party whistle near Yoshiko's ear when she caught the supposed demon girl trying to get a bottle out of her dad's liquor cabinet. It spooked Yoshiko so bad, she nearly punched right through the cabinet wood. That probably would have made it less funny when she had to explain to her dad about the damages.

After a couple of hours, with the sun about to start setting, everybody had moved into a few separate groups around the Watanabe house. Hanamaru and Ruby were keeping an eye on Yoshiko after You had mentioned the previous alcohol incident, while Kanan and Chika were standing by the cake and laughing about something. As for Dia and Mari, they were both sitting next to each other on the couch, having almost simultaneously passed out about twenty minutes ago. It would normally be a big surprise to see Mari "Party Hard" Ohara sleeping at a gathering like this, but You could understand, considering the circumstances. Mari's university was all the way in Italy, so she had to take a long flight just to make it to the party. While Dia went to university in Tokyo, she was taking some pretty high-level classes, and she always studied herself to the brink, no matter how many times Kanan and Mari told her to take it easy. Though all of them had a break - short as it was - from their studies, both of them seemed exhausted right from the get go. You figured they both deserved a nap. They looked too cute to wake up anyway, with Mari's head on Dia's shoulder, and Dia's head resting on Mari's.

Seeing those two sleeping next to each other made her think about her own girlfriend. She hadn't initially seen her with any of the other groups, so she took another look-see. It didn't take her long to find Riko standing by a window, looking outside while sipping on her drink. Smiling, You poured herself some soda and sidled over to stand next to Riko. "Enjoying the view?" Riko turned at the sound of You's voice, smiling warmly when they made eye contact.

"I am now." You blushed at the comment, knowing it was obvious when Riko started to giggle. She turned her attention to the outside, hoping to make the blush disappear from her cheeks. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Mhm. I'm so glad everyone could make it. It's been a lot of fun!" She chanced a glance back at Riko, and just seeing her standing there was so captivating. There wasn't any special lighting, and Riko wasn't wearing an outfit that was deliberately provocative. She hadn't dolled herself up for the occasion either. It was just... her. Without any help or enhancements, Riko was just so unbelievably enchanting. It made You want to do things to impress her, even if they were already dating and there had been no doubt that their relationship was strong in all aspects. "I know something we can do that'll be really fun, though."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Why don't we take a ride on my dad's boat? Just you and me?" That made Riko's eyes widen. For how long they'd known each other, they'd never been on Captain Watanabe's boat alone. She'd been on it a couple of times, but You's father had been there steering in each instance. Those were good memories, though. The first time she'd been on the boat, it was because You was officially introducing Riko as her girlfriend. It was one of the only times Riko had seen You be more nervous than herself. Again though, those times had been with someone else there. You had always seemed reluctant to captain the ship without adult supervision.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure! I'm feeling good today!" Admittedly, she was nervous about taking her dad's boat out without any supervision. Her big worry was beaching it and causing a scene, which would reflect poorly on her family. In turn, it would get her yelled at for being dumb behind the wheel. Today had made her very happy though, and seeing Riko being so beautiful and so her girlfriend made her want to take that risk today. "So will you be my first mate today, Riko?"

"Well, okay." Riko giggled and nodded, giving You a kiss on the check. "I'd better be your only mate, though."

"Of course! Now let me go get changed!"

"You're putting on the captain's outfit, aren't you?"

"Well yeah. How can I captain a ship without the proper outfit?"

* * *

  
The two of them left the party relatively unnoticed, which was odd considering that the party was for You. She wasn't sure whether to credit good fortune or to sulk a bit that nobody tried to stop them from leaving her own party. Once they were out on the boat, however, any bad feeling she may have had were washed away on the waves. With the key to the boat in hand, she started it up and then the two of them were sailing on the ocean blue together.

The sun had started to set as they sailed out into the ocean, and You couldn't help but admire the view. It was an awe-aspiring sight, watching the sun fade away in the distance. She had always loved the color of the water when the setting sun hit it, tinging the water with a peach color. It made her want to dive into the water and bathe in the glow. Nature really was a beautiful thing. She would've loved to walk around the boat with Riko and admire it all, but she wasn't willing to move away from the wheel and risk an accident.

She felt a tapping on her shoulder, and she turned around to look at Riko. As soon as she did, her jaw dropped when she noticed the additions Riko had made to her outfit. Specifically, she had put on a pirate hat and an eyepatch when You wasn't looking. So that was why Riko had been carrying that backpack... "Did you take that from my closet?"

"Mhm." You gulped when she noticed the familiar lustful shine in Riko's eye. She knew where this was heading. "You were too busy sailing to notice that you had been boarded by pirates." She walked over towards You with the confident swagger she only seemed to have during their intimate escapades. Her hands landed on You's shoulders, though she was more preoccupied with the bulge pressing up against her ass. "Now I'm going to board _you_."

"Careful, Riko. I'm still steering." You laughed nervously, getting incredibly hot and bothered by Riko's actions. There was the way she spoke when she was in the mood that got to You. It turned her on in ways that were tough to explain. She could already feel her panties starting to dampen, and the way Riko was slowly, teasingly grinding against her ass was just making it worse.

"Then you'd better keep your eyes on the sea." She turned You's head around, making her face the opposite direction. Then she busied her hands with unfastening You's pants. You gulped audibly, hearing the familiar sound of her pants hitting her ankles. Her wet panties followed them down, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of what was in front of her. Pirate captain Riko had commandeered her ship, and You was now at her mercy. "Are you going to put up a fight?"

"No," You whispered, now taking charge of grinding against Riko's crotch. She let out a soft whine, which Riko heard loud and clear. The sound of Riko's clothes being removed hit her ears like an A-train. Without being allowed to look, she had to guess as to what was happening. She figured that Riko had only removed her pants and underwear, while keeping her shirt and bra on. There wasn't much time taken between the shuffling of clothes and the feeling of Riko's big, naked cock being rubbed against her ass. "Careful where you point that sword." There was an edge of teasing in her voice, but it was overshadowed by the extra octave it rose when she spoke.

"I don't think you're in a position to make those kinds of demands." Riko leaned in and nipped at You's neck, making her moan out. She wondered if Riko was still wearing the hat and eyepatch. If it was up to her, she would be, so that's how she imagined it in her mind. Those kind of thoughts made it difficult to concentrate on steering, though so did being fucked against the steering wheel.

Riko didn't waste any more time, kicking at You's legs to make her spread them before slipping her cock in between You's wet folds. They both moaned at the intimate contact, and You was really glad that she had started using birth control. These kind of things happened more often than she could've ever dreamed, and not having a condom on them would've been a real buzzkill. Riko also was too embarrassed to carry a condom or two on her person, which would've left You to do that. Honestly, she was embarrassed about that prospect as well, lest one of their friends find the evidence. Birth control was the best option here.

One of Riko's hands went to her hip and gripped it tight as she pushed her cock in deeper, inch by thick, throbbing inch. With the other hand, she placed it on You's ass, giving it a squeeze and a slap. You yelped, unable to stop thinking about how Riko was plundering her booty. It almost made her laugh, but then Riko thrusted fully inside her, and she was only able to moan instead.

Her insides felt completely full as Riko moved in and out of her pussy at a quickened pace. Unable to look behind her to see what was going on, she was very tuned into the sounds her girlfriend was making. There was the warm breathing on her neck, punctuated by the occasional grunt or mid-pitched whine, and the very familiar sound of flesh smacking against flesh. Whether it was Riko's hand or her pelvis coming down against her ass, it turned her on immensely. She gripped the steering wheel so tight she felt liable to break off the pegs, unable to quiet her insatiable moans.

Apparently that was an issue with her pirate captor. "You make a lot of noise for a _former_ captain." Suddenly the thrusting stopped and Riko pulled out, leaving You feeling uncomfortably empty. This time she disobeyed the previous order, turning her head to figure out what she was going on. She caught Riko bending over - and still wearing the hat and eyepatch, as it turned out -, then felt her ankles being slapped at. It seemed expectant, and when she felt her panties being tugged down, she realized that was what Riko wanted. She lifted her feet up one at a time, allowing Riko to take the offending garment off of her ankles.

With You's panties in hand, Riko stood up and smirked, a look that was so hot on here. She didn't do it often, but it was damn sexy when she did. "Say 'ahh', sailor." Despite the obvious of what was happening, the two dots didn't connect for You until it was too late. She just opened her mouth on instinct, then nearly choked when her panties were shoved into her mouth.

Her wide eyes only got one more look at Riko before she was forced to look the other way again, with Riko entering her pussy again with a satisfied groan. "That's better." She resumed thrusting with a quickly-intensifying vigor, making You's legs shake with each thrust. Her ass would jiggle a bit from the movements, but it was the occasional smacks to it that really made it move. Between all of that and the taste of her own excitement forced onto her tongue, You was dealing with an overload of senses. Of course, it was common knowledge between the two that sensory overload was something she enjoyed quite a lot.

"I think you make a better sex doll than a captain. Maybe I ought to keep you instead of throwing you overboard." God, Riko's dirty talk was such a turn-on. It was such an about-face from her usual quiet demeanor. You's pussy tightened around Riko's fat cock, and she threw her head back and moaned into her panties as she came hard. Her juices coated Riko's shaft as she writhed against the wheel, beneath Riko's body. Once her orgasm started to subside, her body went slack against the wheel, her hands loosening their grip. Her panties also fell from her mouth, falling down the wheel's base and onto the floor. That was going to be another issue.

"I guess a captain is better at giving out rules than following them." Riko pulled out of You, her stiff erection slapping against You's right asscheek. She walked around the steering wheel and picked up You's panties, looking at her with a stern look. It was the kind of look You usually saw her give to Chika or Yoshiko. "I didn't gag you just for fun, you know. Come on, let's go." She grabbed You's hand and forcefully pulled her away from the wheel.

"Hey, wait! No one's steering!" She yelped as she nearly tripped over her pants, which she had been standing on prior to this. Alarm bells rang in her head as she was pulled out of the captain's quarters, but she didn't make enough effort to wrench herself from Riko's grasp. When she wanted something from You, odds were that she was going to get it. Even if what she wanted was surprisingly dangerous. She took one last worried look at the abandoned wheel, then she was standing in the rays of the setting sun.

They had sailed a decent distance from You's house. She had been so... 'distracted' that she hadn't noticed how far they had gone. The shore was tiny in the distance, and there didn't seem to be any other sailors in sight. That was good, considering both of them were naked from the waist down. She didn't know if that was something Riko was aware of, or if it had just turned out like that. Riko wasn't exactly someone that showed off her goods on a whim, which was part of that one-eighty bit where her quiet, often prudish ways made a shocking contrast to her bedroom life - and her choice in manga. You was a bit more lax when it came to those things, though she could admit that she didn't want other people gawking at her girlfriend's junk. It didn't seem like it was going to be a problem, but one never knew.

She was led to the starboard side, where Riko bumped her against the railing. Grabbing the railing, she let out a shaky breath as she stared down at the water below. Normally she wouldn't mind doing a swan dive off a boat, but not while half naked. She wasn't sure whether or not she was allowed to look back now, so she just stared out at the calm ocean as Riko moved behind her, grabbed and spread her cheeks, and pushed the tip of her cock into her ass.

"Ow, Riko! Wrong hole, wrong hole!" You wailed in surprise and pain as Riko sunk inch after inch into her ass. This was _not_ what she expected 'plundering some booty' to end up entailing. She bit down on her lip and whimpered, her knuckles going white as Riko kept violating her poor ass.

"Mm, doesn't seem like the wrong hole to me." She couldn't see it, but You could almost feel the grin on Riko's face as she held her cock inside the tight passage, thankfully letting You get used to it. Then she was thrusting again, pumping as forcefully as she could inside You's tight ass. Despite her desperate pleas of "Careful! Careful!", Riko didn't seem inclined to listen. It was also really hot sometimes when her desires were ignored.

"You like not being in control, don't you?" Riko slipped one of her hands between You's legs and started to finger her sopping-wet cunt. That revved her right back up. "Don't lie to me either. I know the truth. I just want to hear it from your lips." She leaned in and gently bit down on You's right earlobe, wiggling her fingers inside of You's pussy. "You're more of a maid than a captain, right?" That got You blushing. It seemed she'd always be reminded of when she worked at that maid cafe and that one _specific_ day at the cafe. Everyone in their group knew about it because Kanan couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"Maybe..." Riko spanked her hard for her indecisiveness. "Aah, okay, yes, I do! I like not being in control! It gets me so damn wet when you do whatever you want to me! Please do whatever you want with me!" She finally turned to look at Riko, her eyes clouded over with want. "My body is yours, oh master pirate." That did the trick. Riko surged forward to capture You's lips, swallowing her moans and screams as she fucked her furiously.

"God, careful Riko!" She shouted it even though she knew it wouldn't be heeded. Saying those things seemed to turn Riko on, because they both knew that she wasn't going to listen. In consequence, she would fuck You even harder, which would turn her on more as well. It was a mutually beneficial relationship.

She was seeing stars as Riko pounded her ass, though the pain from that was at least somewhat assuaged by the way Riko's fingers were moving in and out of her pussy. Though she did her best to concentrate on that wonderful sensation, especially when one of Riko's fingers would brush against her clit, it was kind of hard to ignore the fact that there was a huge dick stretching out her ass. She wondered if Kanan and Hanamaru had dealt with this before.

Riko's heavy balls slapped against her ass, and with the way she was huffing and grunting, You had a feeling that she was close to cumming. You wasn't going to be able to last that long, however: not with Riko now focusing solely on her clit. She rubbed and flicked it with two of her fingers while using her other hand to squeeze and smack You's ass red. It was too much to handle, so she let go and came again, her muscles tightening as she squirted her juices onto Riko's fingers.

What pushed Riko over the edge was how tight You's ass became around her cock. It was a delightful mix between amazing and unbearable, and after only a couple more wild ruts, she gave in to her carnal desires. She blew her load in You's ass, shutting her eyes tight as she dug her nails into You's flesh. You's entire body shook as her ass was flooded with Riko's warm spunk, and the way she dug her nails into both You's ass and thigh made her ride out her own orgasm a bit longer.

As Riko softened, both of them stayed in that position for a bit longer, trying to control their ragged breathing and racing hearts. As soon as Riko pulled out, You wanted to do nothing but collapse on the deck and sleep for a couple hours. She expected that Riko wouldn't mind joining her. Leaning against the railing with half-lidded eyes, she admired the view of the ever-expansive ocean. Still no boats could be seen, at least not from that side. It was nice to just sail on the ocean, enjoying the view after getting her ass reamed by her wonderful girlfriend. They could just relax there together with no responsibilities... Except for steering the boat.

"Oh fuck, no one's steering the boat!" You yelped and pushed away from the railing, running as fast as her shaky legs would carry her back to the captain's cabin, where the ship had been left to sail on its own devices for who knew how long. Exhausted and with no proper knowledge of boat management, Riko threw her pirate's hat and eyepatch onto the deck, eyeing You's cute ass as she ran into the cabin. Smiling with a noticeable blush on her face, she slowly walked after her girlfriend, taking note of the small drops of cum that had dripped onto the deck.

"Uh, I think we need to clean the floor before your dad sees it."

"Aaahhh!"

* * *

"Hey, have any of you seen You? I can't find her anywhere." Kanan walked over to Hanamaru, Ruby, and Yoshiko, with Chika behind her.

"No, sorry." Ruby looked around, as if she would magically appear and prove her wrong, but the party for You still lacked some You.

"What about Riko? I can't find her either." Chika was the one to ask this time, but the answer was still the same. That was when it clicked, and both Kanan and Chika stared at each other. "Ohh. Wow, again..."

"But they weren't in You's bedroom. I checked there already. Where would they be doing it?" Kanan frowned and stroked her chin, thinking about where her two friends could've gone off to.

"Maybe on a boat?" All eyes turned to Hanamaru. "It just seems the most obvious, zura." Though none of them knew if it was true, they couldn't really argue against Hanamaru.

"Alright, if You's not here, then I'm going for the alcohol." Yoshiko broke away from the group and headed straight for the alcohol cabinet, with Hanamaru hot on her heels to try and stop her. It was at that point that Mari woke up, which in turn woke Dia up.

"Woah, damn, what time is it? Is the party still going on?" Mari stood up, stretched, and yawned. "Did Yoshiko get all the alcohol?" She looked around at the remains of the group, not seeing Yoshiko with them. "She'd better be sharing with me, then! Oh Yoshikooo!" While she ran off to find Yoshiko, Dia went over to join Kanan, Chika, and Ruby, rubbing her tired eyes.

"My apologies for falling asleep. Getting all my coursework done has been very tiring, I must say. Hmm..." Like Mari, she also did a look-around the living room. "Where did everyone else go? Where's You?"

"She's on a boat with Riko, I think," Ruby responded, confusion evident in her expression. "But why would Riko and You leave to go out on a boat?"

"I can explain that." Chika grinned, but her explanation was halted by Dia grabbing her shoulder and giving her the patented Kurosawa glare.

"You will do no such thing."


End file.
